Let it Snow
by The Meaning Of Haste
Summary: When the traditional snow ball fight on Christmas day happens Ron and Hermiones real feelings will be shared. I know the summary isn't the greast but please RR! RWHG one shot


Let It Snow 

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. They all belong to J. K. Rowling_

A/N: sorry for the big spaces. It wont let me put anything to separate the scenes or what ever you'd call them so I'm just gonna use spaces. Now on to the show… story R/R!

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Come on Hermione wake up! Harry and Ron are waiting downstairs!" Ginny said as she shook awake a groggy Hermione.

"What's going on?" Hermione muttered, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Come on Hermione you know our Christmas tradition! We always have a snowball fight! You've done it for 6 years straight now!"

"I know, I know," Hermione said swinging her self out of bed. " Go downstairs with the guys and I'll be down as soon as I change.

"Okay but hurry up." Ginny said as she headed for the door.

"Good-bye Ginny!" Hermione groaned and pushed her friend down stairs.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Hermione soon hurried down the stairs after attempting to brush her hair and throwing on some clothes.

"Finally Mione!" Ron groaned. "We brought all the presents down here to open hours ago!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Ron." She replied sarcastically then bounded down the last stairs and landed on the couch with her friends. "But I'm here now. Pass out the gifts!"

As they passed around each others presents they all found themselves a nicely knit sweater with, what else, the letter their name started with on it.

"Hey Mione thanks for the new broom kit, " Ron said happily with a large smile that lit up his face as he examined the new kit.

The kit held an instruction book which gave detailed information on how to keep your broom in almost perfect conditioned, a small pair of scissors to trim back twigs, every kind of polish you could use on a handle, and many more things Hermione had no idea what they were used for.

'It used up my allowance for a month but it was worth it just to see you smile Ron.' Hermione thought. 'If only you knew though, If only you knew.' She thought with a small sigh. But quickly covered it up when Harry gave her a curious look.

"No problem Ron." She said and Harry turned away wondering if he was just going crazy or if she had really sighed. "Hey guys look. I've got one that's not signed." Hermione said examining the last package in her lap.

It was a simply wrapped package in just brown paper and tied with simple string. Yet it was only about the size of her hand. As she carefully took off the packaging and in the center of the packaging lay a beautiful, mid-night blue, velvet pouch.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny whispered. "Open it Mione!"

She gingerly lifted up the small pouch and poured its contents into her hand. The content was a delicate silver chain with a small heart hanging from it. As she studied the heart a bump on the back caught her attention. She turned it over and saw a small bump that looked like a button of some sort.

"See what it does!" Harry said slightly excited. They all just kind of looked at him in shock that he was so excited about it. "What? I'm curios." He said getting a laugh from the group.

As Hermione gently pressed down on the button the heart opened and a tiny piece of paper fell out. As it hit her lap it enlarged to a normal size letter. It was written in neat cursive and like the package it was not signed with a name.

"Read it aloud!" Ginny encouraged, anxious to find out what its contents were.

"My dearest Hermione," she began to read. "This letter and necklace are reminders. Reminders to you of how much I love you. I always have since an incident in our second year and always will love you. Remember that and have a very happy Christmas Hermione. I will let you know who I am very soon. Until then," As she read the letter to them Ginny sighed, both of the girls where to occupied with the contents of the letter to notice that one of their male friends was staring into the fire mouthing the exact words of the letter to himself.

"That's so sweet Hermione!" Ginny said. "I wish I could have gotten something like that for Christmas."

"You sure there's no signature?" Ron said curiously.

"Yeah there's just a small heart drawn at the end. It's a signature of some sort I guess. I don't recognize the writing from anyone but they probably disguised it anyway. How do you think I get it back in the heart?"

"I dunno, try folding it. If it enlarges on its own maybe it will shrink to." Ron suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

And just as Ron suggested as she folded it in half it began to shrink and then went flew itself back into the heart, which closed shut.

"Wow." Harry sighed, then looking at his watch said, " We better hurry up and head outside if we wanna have this snowball fight."

"Yeah right, Ginny and I will go finished getting dressed and hurry back down."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"That necklace is amazing Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she plopped down on her bed. "I can't believe some one would give that to you and not tell you it was from them."

"Maybe they're just to shy to tell me who they are Gin."

"Possibly, but don't you wish you knew who it was from?"

"Of course! I want to thank them firstly and also I want to know who feels this strongly about me!" Hermione said as she placed the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, Mione it looks even better on!" Ginny cried as she saw her friend. "Now tell me the truth. Who do you wish it was from?"

"Come on Gin. You know that I won't tell you that!" Hermione laughed as she continued to get ready for the snowball fight.

"Come on Hermione! You're in your seventh year! You've never had a boyfriend besides Krum! You've got to wish it was from some one!"

"Of course I wish it was from some one. I'm just not going to tell you who. Mostly for the fact that you'd probably kill me!"

Ginny squealed and rushed over to Hermione. "Is it Harry? Because that's okay with me, You know that ended forever ago and,"

At this Hermione cut her friend off. "No way Ginny, it is not Harry! Harry is just another one of my friends. Just like you. Liking Harry would be liking a black haired you, or like having a crush on a brother. Both options are equally disturbing"

"Ewww," Ginny squealed okay I get the picture, it's not Harry." Then Ginny's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and turned her around to look at her. "It's Ron isn't it!"

When Hermione tried to pull away from her and wouldn't meet her eyes it confirmed what Ginny thought. "Oh my gosh! You like my brother!" Ginny said jumping up and down! "That's so sweet yet so disturbing."

"Vriginia Weasley if you tell anyone I will hex you so for back your parents wont even be born!" Hermione said very seriously and kind of scarily.

"Okay, okay I won't tell. Shesh, you take all the fun out of everything!"

"Ginny go down stairs, I'll be down in a minute!" Hermione said as she shoved her now very happy best friend out the door.

Hermione then went back over into the mirror. As she looked at her reflection she fingered the necklace around her throat.

"I like Ron," she whispered to herself. "I like Ron. Wait no I don't," she said, then turned around to make sure she was completely alone. Then she turned around back to the mirror and smiled. "I love Ron."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"What's taking her so long?" Ron groaned as he and Harry sat in front of the blazing fire with Ginny.

"Come on Ron, she is a girl. She'll be a while." Harry said with a mock seriousness.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ginny said with a pointed look at Harry.

"You know Ginny. You girls are always taking forever to get changed and ready in the mornings." Harry said like it was a fact everyone knew.

"You better watch out what you say there Harry. Ginny goes slightly mental sometimes, and it's really kind of scary when she does." Ron said laughing as he watched his sister attack his best guy mate with a couch pillow.

"I must have missed something," Came a very amused voice from the stairs.

The pillow fight, well more like the attack on Harry stopped, and they all turned to greet a bundled up Hermione. As she came near them Ginny bounded up off the couch and the trio plus Ginny headed towards the portrait and out into the corridors.

" Okay so what are our teams this year?" Harry asked as they walked down the much cooler halls.

"Harry, me and you will be on a team and Ron and Hermione will be against us." Ginny said and gave Hermione a slight wink. Hermione shot a quick glare at her friend but didn't dare do it to long so as to avoid unwanted questions.

They walked through the corridors laughing and joking on a beautiful yet cold Christmas Day. As they reached the doors and walked out into the cold air Hermione gave a shutter.

"It's freezing!" she said with her teeth chattering.

They all just laughed at her. "It's always cold Mione! Incase you haven't noticed though there's about four inches of snow on the ground and more is coming down." Harry joked with her.

"Really? Is that so? Why thank you for that intelligent observation Mr. Potter. One snow ball to Gryffindor." Hermione said and threw a snowball in Harry's face.

"Nice one Mione!" Ron congratulated as they both ran from the opposing team.

"Not fair! We hadn't started yet!" Harry protested as he and Ginny chased after them, scooping up snow and pelting them with snowballs as they ran.

The fight went on for a quite some time and they all got very soaked and cold. As they called a break in the fight they stumbled together and fell down on a bench all exhausted.

"Whew!" Ron exclaimed. "That was probably the best fight we've had yet. But it's really cold out here. Who votes we get some cocoa?"

Everyone happily agreed to Ron's proposal. "Hey, Harry and I will go grab some from the kitchens and you and Mione can start on snowmen, or a snow, whatever we want to make this year." Ginny said and when no one protested she and Harry trudged inside. But before leaving Ginny threw Hermione yet another wink. "You guys have fun while we're gone," she said then as she laughed they began to head in while Hermione threw a last snowball at her friend.

"So what are we making this year?" Hermione asked as they sat down on the frozen bench. "I was thinking maybe an angel and a bear-like dog? In remembrance sort of to Sirius."

"That sounds great Mione. That sounds great." Ron said rather solemnly.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

They worked hard for a while in complete silence but soon Ron heard a few wisps of song coming from Hermione.

The song made him think once more back to the events at the ministry in their 5th year. It had been almost two years ago, but the hurt and sad faces of everyone who had watched Sirius fall still haunted him sometimes. He hadn't been in the same room then and was glad. He didn't think that he could've handled seeing that happen, seeing as hearing about was horrible on its own.

The song also made him remember last year on the anniversary of Sirius' death. Seeing everyone dressed in black and the sad, gaunt expressions on peoples faces. And seeing Remus sitting in the shadows of the room crying in grief over the loss of his best friend, and the other last, true marauder.

And seeing Remus when he came out from the shadows. Seeing the hollow, lonely expression on his face and in his eyes and then the redness from crying also in his eyes was almost as horrible as the memory itself.

Soon the angel was done and Ron was almost done with the dog. What was taking them so long to get cocoa? Suddenly a soft sound almost like crying came from where Hermione was sitting on the bench.

Ron left his half-finished dog and rushed over to Hermione's slumped form. He sat down behind her a draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Hermione. Shhhh" Ron comforted. Hermione turned around to look at him with slightly red eyes. "What's wrong Mione?" Ron asked quietly.

"It's just today has been one of the best and happiest times I've had in awhile and now I feel like it's ruined, because I'm feeling bad again about Sirius and the times are so stressed right now with Voldemort, and I just feel like I'm so pressured with classes and then up comes this wonderful day. But then I think sometimes I don't deserve it because I could do things better and work harder sometimes." Hermione said quickly. She inhaled deeply to continue but Ron placed his hand gently over her mouth to stop her.

"Hermione don't think that. Don't you dare think that. You are an amazing witch and you work extremely hard! You are beautiful, smart, intelligent, horribly kind, highly enthusiastic and a great friend. If anyone tells you other wise than they are just stupid and obviously very jealous. And most of all Hermione," At this Ron paused. 'Come on you can do it. Your so close just tell her.' He thought. "and most of all Hermione, I love you." 'There you go! Now was that really so hard?' He thought as he studied her face.

"Wh- What did you say?" Hermione said looking at him.

Ron's cool, clear blue eyes locked on to her deep, brown, and a little red eyes. "I love you Mione." He said with a voice just above a whisper.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ron said with a slight smile. "I have since about our second year."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "I love you too."

A smile crept it's way to both of their faces. And before Ron had much time to think he leaned down, since he was quite a bit taller, and brushed his lips against hers. Hermione was shocked and gave a small jump. Noticing this Ron pulled back and turned quite red, his ears burning.

But as he pulled away Hermione leaned over and placed her hand on his burning cheek, and pulled his head close to hers and gently placed her lips to his. As her soft lips met his he returned the kiss with more passion than the first time. His arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while Hermione's hand went up to his neck and played with the his hair.

Their kiss deepened as Hermione felt Ron run his tongue along her bottom lip, almost begging for entrance. Hermione decided to ignore it and pretend like she hadn't felt it just to tease him, but when she felt the sensation again she couldn't say no and granted him entrance. Their tongues began a battle for dominance then gave up and searched each others mouth taking in the sweet tastes.

As they kissed Ginny and Harry came walking back up with cups of steaming cocoa. But as the couple came into view Ginny shushed and stopped Harry. When he gave her a questioning look she pointed to the couple. Harry quickly had to stifle a laugh.

"Ron and Hermione?" He whispered. Ginny just nodded and gave a huge smile. She turned around and had to almost drag Harry away with a hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing.

Hermione and Ron soon split apart panting for breath. They grinned at each other happy at the new outcome of the new relationship.

"You Hermione Jane Granger, are amazing." Ron said with a rather goofy smile on his face.

"And I must say that you Ronald Weasley are not so bad your self." Hermione said back, giving him a quick kiss. "But as amazing as we think each other is, it's getting late and not even you can keep me warm enough anymore." She joked. Ron sadly agreed and they left hand in hand to head inside to the warm fire of the Gryffindor Common Room.

As they arrived in the common room they found it empty since most everyone had gone home for the holidays and Ginny and Harry had gone to the Great Hall as to leave the two alone. They headed over to the fire and sat down on a very comfortable couch with Hermione leaning up against Ron.

As they sat in silence Hermione remembered the necklace she was wearing. "Ron did you give me the necklace?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Ron said quietly feeling his ears turning slightly red.

"Thank you so much Ron. I love it," she said happily. "But not as much as I love you."

Hermione then turned around and gave him another passionate kiss. This time it wasn't long before Ron felt her tongue run against his lip and then slip into his mouth. As their tongues began another dance of passion he felt Hermione's fingers run through his red hair. As he put an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. He broke away and planted small kisses on her neck then up to her ear and gave it a small nip.

She laughed at his playfulness and pulled him back to her and into another deep kiss. Their tongues once again explored the sweetness of each other, wanting to memorize it forever. As his hand free hand began to travel over her back and the heat began to grow he felt a small tug from, well, below and panicked.

'O crap it!' he thought. 'I really better stop now, neither of us are ready to go any farther, and if Harry finds then I will never hear the end. Damn it though, it feels so nice.' He thought as he pulled himself sadly away.

When Hermione gave him a hurt and confused look he quickly explained. "Sorry Mione, but I've got to stop while I still can right now."

"It's okay Ron, I think I need to stop soon too. "Hermione agreed rather reluctantly. "Besides," she said turning back around and laying her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's getting rather late. We can always…" At this she stopped and thought for a moment.

'Does he really love me? Or am I just some phase to him? I'll admit that no matter how much just being a phase would hurt I'm glad it happened. He really is amazing but meaning nothing would kill me.'

Hermione was torn between voices telling her he loved her back just as much as she loved him and smaller, but still there, voices that said maybe he really didn't love her. Seeing the mixed emotion in her eyes Ron spoke up, " Hermione I really do love you."

"I know Ron, I know." She said and finally, feeling confident in his feelings, snuggled up against him and drifted off to sleep.

Ron leaned down and gave Hermione a soft kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas Mione." He whispered as she fell asleep in his arms. "Maybe we won't wait to long for our next snowball fight." He whispered out loud to himself into the night and fell asleep to, in her arms.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

FIN

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! That would make me EXTREMELY HAPPY! My last RW/HG One shot only has gotten 4 reviews  GIVE THIS ONE LOTS PLEASE!!!! ( I know you know how to review)


End file.
